


Биомеханика

by Max_Gautz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz





	

...Я же не знал, что он гей, когда мы познакомились, на нем не написано, с кем он спит. А вот что он слегка ненормальный - было понятно сразу, так что для меня самого загадка, почему я согласился. Но он ведь многого не просил, всего лишь несколько гитарных партий. Меня никто не вынуждал бросать ту группу, в которой я играл, а взять пару лишних аккордов мне нетрудно. И мне было все равно, что никто из тусовки не знал этого парня. Какое мне дело до того, откуда он взялся? Я и до сих пор этого не знаю. Он говорил, что играл в какой-то местной группе, но я даже названия ее не слышал. А расспрашивать было как-то неловко, тем более что он не очень любит рассказывать о себе. Но это я уже потом выяснил, а тогда просто взял и согласился. И это хорошо. Потому что, знай я, что он гей - я бы отказался и жалел бы потом. 

Понимаете, когда какой-то ничем не примечательный педик превращается в фигуру масштаба Фредди Меркьюри, вы уже не думаете о нем как о педике. Вы начинаете мыслить другими категориями, позволяете себе восхищаться им, убеждаете себя, что его постель - не ваше дело, и оправдываете его ориентацию чем угодно, лишь бы оправдать. При этом вас по-прежнему тошнит от мысли, что двое мужчин могут заниматься сексом друг с другом. Но это ведь не какие-то там мужчины, это Фредди Меркьюри, ему все можно - даже дремучие техасские фермеры это признают, не говоря уж о байкерах с западного побережья. Так вот, Ральфу теперь уже тоже можно. Он, конечно, не Фредди, но... по правде сказать, я считаю, что он гораздо, гораздо круче. 

Я нисколько не преувеличиваю, когда-нибудь это станет общим местом, уверяю вас. Ральф этого заслуживает. Он вообще заслуживает всего самого лучшего. И он не умрет от СПИДа, как какой-то несчастный эмигрант из... откуда он? Из Ирана? Неважно. Ральф будет жить долго. Он не курит, почти не пьет, не употребляет наркотики, избегает случайных связей и ведет упорядоченный образ жизни - насколько это возможно в его положении. 

Впрочем, это не имеет отношения к делу. Я хотел рассказать, как все начиналось, а начиналось все... да обыкновенно. Он принес диск, я послушал его электронные экзерсисы и сказал, что это интересно, что я с удовольствием поработаю с этим материалом. Материал был и правда необычный, так что я не соврал. И мы стали работать. Я играл, он делал все остальное, мы отлично проводили время. Правда, я понятия не имел, что можно выжать из тех демо, которые мы записывали, - самые ранние, на мой взгляд, никуда не годились. Но у меня ведь не было далеко идущих планов, я, по сути, всего лишь развлекался в свободное от работы время. Мы развлекались, точнее. Ральф, как мне казалось, тоже не относился ко всему этому всерьез. Мы импровизировали, экспериментировали, валяли дурака. Можно сказать, что мы подружились, и мне ни разу даже в голову не пришло, что он у него что-то не то с ориентацией. Зато я очень скоро понял, что его 'ненормальность', которая бросилась в глаза при первой встрече, просто не существует. Он оказался абсолютно здравомыслящим и чертовским прагматичным человеком. Да, у него есть некоторые черты, которые могут выглядеть как причуды, но причудами они на самом деле не являются. В общем... это довольно трудно объяснить, однако, поверьте, во всем, что он делает, есть система, хоть ее и не всегда видно со стороны. 

Он не то, чем кажется. Он сам об этом знает и этим пользуется. Любит морочить людям голову. Даже те, кто с ним хорошо знаком, - как я, например, - все равно попадаются. По правде сказать, для меня он так и остался черным ящиком, я никогда не понимал его до конца и смирился с тем, что уже не пойму. Раньше это доставляло мне уйму проблем, но потом я научился принимать все как есть. И быть всегда наготове. Нет, это не означает, что я все время жду подвоха, но с Ральфом нельзя расслабляться. 

Однако я рад, что все сложилось так, а не иначе. Не знаю, где бы я сейчас был и чем занимался, если бы не он. Наверное, по-прежнему играл бы в какой-нибудь аккомпанирующей группе. Был бы хорошим мужем и отцом. Наверное... 

Да, я был женат, у меня растет сын. Мы видимся не так часто, как хотелось бы, но я не собирался их бросать. Нам, конечно, пришлось уехать, и все же я никогда не забывал о том, что у меня есть семья. Семье, правда, от этого не легче, но на тот момент дела обстояли так, что у нас просто не было выбора. А случилось это как-то очень неожиданно. И, в то же время, закономерно. 

Сначала нас стало трое. Ральф познакомил меня с Томасом, мы попробовали поиграть вместе, нам понравилось. И так вышло, что постепенно мы стали ощущать себя группой. Прежнее дуракаваляние плавно перешло в настоящую работу, а материал, который мы начали записывать, оказался настолько интересным, что забросить его было уже нельзя. И, разумеется, когда у вас есть что показать - вы идете и показываете. Первые выступления - бесплатные, в маленьких клубах, для людей, которые ничего о нас не слышали, - все еще воспринимались как игра, развлечение на досуге. Но эта игра затягивала, и в какой-то момент мы решили, что нам нужен еще один музыкант. Нет, мы не проводили никаких кастингов. Томас привел Роберта, мы поиграли вместе - нам понравилось. А потом у нас появилось название, первые поклонники, первые восторженные отзывы - и однажды я обнаружил, что старая работа мне в тягость. Я по-прежнему не собирался ее бросать, все-таки стабильный доход - это не шутки, но каждый выход на сцену был как отбывание тяжкой повинности. И только когда мы снова собирались вместе - все становилось на свои места и жизнь продолжалась. 

Знаете, это совершенно волшебное чувство - когда ты занимаешься тем, что тебе нравится. С людьми, которых ты можешь назвать своими друзьями и единомышленниками. Когда ты делаешь что-то такое, чего никто до тебя не делал. Однажды испытав этот драйв, уже невозможно вернуться к прежней жизни, к осточертевшему чужому репертуару и унылым концертам для галочки. Но я, конечно, продолжал тянуть лямку, пока не встал вопрос о выпуске альбома. 

У нас было уже достаточно материала, чтобы попытаться его продать. И мы попытались. Само собой, мы не ждали, что нас примут с распростертыми объятьями, но, черт возьми, это была по-настоящему хорошая музыка, а ее никто не хотел покупать. Никто. Все, чего мы добились, - это издание сингла, который некому было раскручивать. А дальше - тупик, глухая стена, никакого просвета. 

Да, я знаю, не мы одни через это прошли, но я на своей шкуре испытал, каково это, когда опускаются руки. По счастью, Ральф не из тех, кто сдается так просто. И однажды он разозлился. Всерьез. Он ругался, бесновался, пинал аппаратуру... недешевую, между прочим. А потом успокоился и сказал, что мы должны уехать. Собрать вещички, сесть в самолет и убраться к чертовой матери из этой чертовой дыры - иначе нам конец. 

Он, конечно, был прав, но решиться оказалось непросто. Слишком многим приходилось пожертвовать. 

Первым, как ни странно, согласился Роберт, самый старший из нас и самый, наверное, странный. Может, ему просто надоела тихая жизнь, не знаю, но ему, как и мне, было что терять. Он взглянул на нас поверх своих розовых очков и сказал: 'Сваливаем, ребята, здесь нечего ловить'. Томас только плечами пожал: 'ОК, сваливаем'. После чего они посмотрели на меня, и... я не смог отказаться. 

Да, это было спонтанное решение, однако мне даже в голову не пришло пересмотреть его. Я знал, что мне предстоит тяжелый разговор с женой и что на новом месте нам придется очень не просто, но это было уже не важно. Я бы никогда не простил себе, если бы позволил им уехать без меня. Мы же, черт возьми, были группой... Да, я знаю, это звучит наивно, но мне это представлялось важным. Кажется, на тот момент ничего важнее просто не было. И потом... господи, они же были так круты! Нет, я не мог себе позволить остаться без них. 

Если бы я знал тогда, что Ральф... Впрочем, я тогда уже смутно догадывался, только не хотел верить, наверное. Да и не занимала меня тогда его личная жизнь. К тому же он ведь... что-то вроде гения, понимаете? Тот факт, что у него как бы вообще этой личной жизни не было, ничуть меня не смущал. Ну не складывалось, что ж теперь. С гениями это случается. А с остальными все было ясно: Роберт дважды разведен, Томас иногда появлялся с подружкой... Подружка здорово сбивала с толку. 

Впрочем, не только она. Глядя на Томаса, невозможно было предположить, что с ним что-то не так. Хотя это теперь я понимаю, что мои тогдашние представления о секс-меньшинствах были весьма примитивны. Гей - это что-то такое безобразно манерное, вульгарное, женоподобное. А Томас с его трехдневной щетиной, бицепсами и хамоватыми повадками не наводил на мысль об отклонениях. Он из тех, от кого у девушек коленки слабеют, понимаете? Такие, как он, не остаются незамеченными, они в любой компании не потеряются, в любой ситуации не спасуют. Даже Ральф, при всей его необычности, на фоне Томаса имел довольно бледный вид - правда, только на первый взгляд, но тем не менее. В общем, у меня не было ни малейших причин подозревать что-либо. Да я и не подозревал. Я просто однажды застал их... 

Нет, ничего такого, никаких объятий и поцелуев. Они о торчали в узком коридорчике, о чем-то негромко беседовали. Ральф стоял, прижавшись к стенке, и руки у него были где-то за спиной, и вся поза какая-то... безвольная, что ли. А Томас ему как будто проход загораживал и чуть ли не нависал над ним, хотя он немного ниже Ральфа. Собственно, больше я ничего не видел. И не слышал, потому что они замолчали при моем появлении... Чем-то мне эта сцена запомнилась. Однако делать далеко идущие выводы из невинного, в общем-то, эпизода было по меньшей мере странно. 

А потом мы уехали - и началась совсем другая жизнь. 

Мы уже миллион раз рассказывали в интервью про наши мытарства, так что я не стану повторяться. Добавлю только, что это были очень веселые мытарства. Несмотря ни на что. Ни теснота, ни отсутствие денег, ни адский график не мешали нам получать удовольствие от жизни. Притом что трудности были далеко не иллюзорные, вплоть до того, что иногда было просто нечего есть и зарабатывать приходилось музицированием в подземном переходе. Но у нас ведь была цель, ради которой, ей богу, стоило через все это пройти. 

Теперь, когда мы этой цели добились, вспоминать те времена смешно и приятно. Новые люди, вечеринки, попойки - и чудовищное количество выступлений. Мы практически начали все сначала, о нас снова никто ничего не слышал, публика была совершенно незнакомая, но вы бы видели, как нас принимали!.. Мы уже тогда умели завести зал до истерики... Тогда же я сменил имидж: Ральф предложил мне красить глаза - чтобы выглядеть безумней. Я стал изображать лунатика, и всем это понравилось. А потом еще и имя поменял. Кейси - звучит как-то несолидно, в отличие от того же Томаса, например. И я заменил его на KС. Ральф сказал, что двойное ударение - это круто, что он напишет об этом песню. Он всегда так говорит, когда видит что-нибудь забавное... Знаете, он удивительный. Все-таки мне чертовски повезло, что я с ним познакомился. Но я был страшно разочарован, когда узнал, что они с Томасом... ну, вы понимаете. 

По правде сказать, я был почти в бешенстве. Чувствовал себя обманутым, словно мне подсунули какую-то дрянь, завернутую в конфетную обертку. Это было нечестно. Двое парней, которые стали для меня чуть ли не братьями, вдруг оказались чертовыми педиками. И даже хуже, потому что быть геем, конечно, гадко и унизительно, но бисексуалом - как-то совсем уж гнусно, а Томас им и являлся, несмотря на всю свою крутизну. Ощущение, что из-под тебя стул вышибли - вот как это было. Я даже подумывал о том, чтобы бросить все и вернуться домой. Мне было по-настоящему противно, не хотелось никого видеть и ни в чем участвовать. Первое время я ходил, как в воду опущенный, только этого, кажется, никто не замечал. Оно и понятно: эти двое были слишком заняты друг другом, а Роберт... Роберту, похоже, было на все наплевать. И, я думаю, он уже давно был в курсе. Не знаю, как он к этому относился, я с ним не разговаривал. Я вообще ни с кем об этом не разговаривал... до сих пор. 

Разумеется, я ничего не бросил и никуда не уехал. Мы только что подписали контракт, сняли новое жилье, и альбом должен был вот-вот выйти - разве я мог от всего этого отказаться? Но ощущение, что они взяли и все испортили, меня с тех пор не покидало. Конечно, они не обязаны были соответствовать мои представлениям, и все же... Черт, я до сих пор не могу спокойно это вспоминать. Они просто обнялись у меня на глазах, и Томас принялся целовать его в шею, а тот только жмурился от удовольствия. И сразу стало ясно, кто из них в какой роли... Черт. Это было так неприятно... 

Ральф - он ведь очень... привлекательный, понимаете? Во всех отношениях. Может быть, он не с первого взгляда таким кажется, но уж точно производит впечатление, и мне нравилось выходить с ним на сцену, появляться в обществе, просто быть с ним рядом. Я им очень гордился. Мне льстило, что мы друзья, что мы - одна команда. И вдруг у меня все это отобрали. Хотя фактически - ничего не изменилось, мы по-прежнему были друзьями и командой, но... не знаю, как объяснить... Просто из лидера группы он превратился в 'девушку' Томаса. Черт бы побрал этого Томаса. 

Понятия не имею, когда и как у них это началось, у Ральфа я не спрашивал. У Томаса тем более. Но наверняка еще на старой квартире, где мы ходили друг у друга по головам и спали чуть ли не вповалку. Когда я думаю, что все это происходило прямо у меня под носом, что стоило отвернуться - и они, возможно, принимались лапать друг друга, мне делается так тошно, что хочется кого-нибудь убить. Казалось бы, я уже давно должен был это пережить и выбросить из головы, но не получается. Как и тогда не получалось просто махнуть на все рукой. Мне, конечно, пришлось смириться, но это было очень трудно. Хуже всего, что я не мог вмешаться в происходящее. Все мы были достаточно взрослыми людьми, чтобы устраивать личную жизнь по своему разумению. С этим ничего нельзя было поделать. 

Впрочем, как только у меня появился шанс повлиять на ситуацию, я его не упустил. Это, правда, не сразу случилось. Сначала у них все шло отлично: Томас распускал хвост и чуть ли не похвалялся любовником. Думаю, он тоже гордился Ральфом, тут я его хорошо понимаю. А Ральф просто млел и тихо улыбался все время. У меня, честное слово, руки чесались врезать ему за эту блаженную улыбку. Так и хотелось встряхнуть его как следует, чтобы он очнулся наконец... К счастью, он вряд ли об этом догадывался. Может, и догадался бы, если бы хоть что-нибудь вокруг себя видел, но нет, ему никто, кроме Томаса, не был нужен. 

Продолжалось все это... не знаю... долго. Несколько месяцев. И Томас за это время фактически прибрал группу к рукам. Он решал, когда и чем мы будем заниматься, он вел дела так, как считал нужным, а Ральф только смотрел на него влюбленными глазами и соглашался на все. 

Не могу сказать, что Томас был плохим лидером, нет. В общем-то, он все делал правильно, но, вы же понимаете, одно дело, когда ты отдаешь власть добровольно, и другое, когда ее берут, тебя не спросив. Меня это не устраивало, мне хотелось, чтобы все было по-прежнему, как когда мы только начинали. Но попытки намекнуть об этом Ральфу заканчивались ничем: он, кажется, просто не понимал, о чем речь. Ему было наплевать на власть, на расстановку сил, он, должно быть, считал все это глупостями, недостойными упоминания. И мне всегда было интересно, как бы он себя повел, если бы группой вздумал командовать я или, например, Роберт... 

Нет, на открытый конфликт я не пытался пойти. Формально у меня не было для этого поводов, да и не дало бы это ничего, кроме взаимного недовольства. В общем, все было безнадежно, и я не знаю, чем бы это закончилось, если бы Ральф и Томас не начали конфликтовать друг с другом. Яблоком раздора, как ни странно, стал производственный процесс. 

Вряд ли тут стоит вдаваться в подробности. Понимаете, коллективное творчество - штука тонкая, состоящая сплошь из взаимных уступок и умения слушать друг друга. И когда кто-то перестает слушать - начинаются проблемы. Не знаю, с чего вдруг Ральф стал упрямиться и встречать в штыки практически все, что предлагал Томас - прежде за ним такого не наблюдалось. Возможно, музыка просто осталась той единственной сферой, в которой его мнение что-то значило, но я не возьмусь утверждать наверняка. Как бы там ни было, в студии Томас перестал быть авторитетом, и ему это не пришлось по вкусу. В результате - почти ежедневная ругань, склоки и семейные сцены. 

С одной стороны, это было даже приятно. Мне доставляло удовольствие наблюдать, как Томас злится и психует. С другой - все это определенно не шло на пользу продукту, который мы производили. Том предлагал дельные вещи, и если раньше его идеи шли в разработку, то теперь даже к сведению не принимались. Было от чего злиться и психовать. 

Не знаю, что в тот период происходило в их постели, но, кажется, там все тоже было не слишком радужно. Спали они, кстати, вместе уже давно и практически не скрывались. Не то чтобы они выставляли свои отношения напоказ, но ближний круг был в курсе. Да и на людях они не особенно стеснялись. Спасибо хоть никаких официальных заявлений не делали, но, полагаю, их с полным основанием можно было назвать открытыми геями. Я на них вдоволь насмотрелся за это время: все ведь на виду, никуда не спрячешься. И дома, и в разъездах, и в отелях... Как они ругались, как мирились, как Ральф на стену лез, когда Томас отлучался, как ревновал его к каждому встречному все равно какого пола... Много всякого было. И я постоянно их заставал в обнимку - то в студии, то на кухне, то в одном из коридоров... Куда ни зайди - везде эта целующаяся парочка. А однажды я видел, как они трахались... 

Сейчас уже не вспомню, куда мы с Робертом мотались, но вернулись мы раньше, чем нас ждали. Роберт остался внизу, а я пошел к себе и по пути заглянул в их спальню - не нарочно, просто дверь у них оказалась открытой. Ну и... они там на кровати... В общем, Томас лежал на спине, Ральф сидел на нем верхом - сгорбившись этак характерно... Знаете, он на концертах так же горбится, когда над микрофоном склоняется. Я после этого долго не мог в его сторону смотреть во время выступлений... Одним словом, они трахаются, Томас бедрами поддает... Потом открывает глаза, смотрит на меня и говорит: 'Исчезни'. Взгляд у него при этом был совершенно ясный, словно он не сексом занимался, а ботинки чистил. А Ральф услышал это 'исчезни', хотел обернуться, но Томас дернул его за шею и не пустил. Хозяйским таким жестом, уверенным. Красивым. 

Я, конечно, исчез. И до вечера просидел в своей комнате, еле заставил себя оттуда выйти. Все это, знаете ли, здорово било по нервам... А Ральф потом за ужином все теребил свою мефистофельскую бородку и на нас с Робертом поглядывал, словно пытался определить, кто там был, он или я. Не знаю, что сказал ему Томас, но примерно догадываюсь. Мне уже тогда казалось, что он меня насквозь видит. 

Тем приятней было смотреть, как Ральф его на место ставит. У Ральфа ведь очень злой язык, ему пары слов хватает, чтобы объяснить тебе, кто ты есть на самом деле. Ну он и отыгрывался на бойфренде, когда у них проблемы начались. Уж не знаю, за какие обиды, хотя... было за что. И, кстати, не только на словах отыгрывался. Чего я никак не ожидал, так это что он драться умеет, но, похоже, ему в жизни многому пришлось научиться... Это же только таким, как Томас, все легко дается, все от природы: и обаяние, и мозги, и тело красивое. Нетренированное только... В общем, отделал его Ральф профессионально. Самой драки я, правда, не видел, но последствия были довольно впечатляющие. 

Они там о чем-то ругались наверху, привычно так, мы уже и внимание перестали обращать. И вдруг - шум, грохот... Мы с Робертом друг на друга посмотрели и рванули туда. Застали уже лежащего Томаса с разбитым носом. Замечательное было зрелище. Только Ральф все испортил: бросился кровь вытирать, прощения просить... Тьфу. Я сразу развернулся и ушел. Органически не мог видеть, как они друг друга облизывают... Одно хорошо - что Ральф сам справился, иначе я бы точно в драку полез, и все могло бы закончиться гораздо хуже. Для Томаса, я имею в виду. 

Да нет, я ничего такого против него не имел, но будь у Ральфа хоть царапина... Думаю, я бы просто перестал себя контролировать. 

К счастью, они больше не дрались. Их отношения после того инцидента недолго продлились, а закончилось все довольно неожиданно. После очередного скандала в студии Томас затеял с нами разговор - со мной и Робертом. Ральф где-то шлялся, а мы сидели на кухне, пили виски и планировали переворот. Смешно, правда?.. Почему Томас решил, что я буду в этом участвовать - ума не приложу. Возможно, он просто был пьян, - по нему трудно угадать, сколько он выпил. Одним словом, он собрал нас на кухне и заявил, что мы должны что-то сделать. Его не устраивало то, что творилось в группе в последние месяцы, и он был совершенно прав - меня это тоже не устраивало. Ему не хотелось играть попсу, в которую, по его мнению, скатывался Ральф. Ну, насчет попсы я бы поспорил - не такая уж это и попса, однако я понимал, о чем он. И даже поддерживал его - отчасти. А вот то, что он предлагал, мне не нравилось категорически. 

Понимаете, мне просто пришлось выбрать между музыкой и Ральфом. Выбор был очевиден, но Томасу я этого не сказал. Я кивал, поддакивал. Да, это было подло с моей стороны, я знаю. 

В общем, когда вернулся Ральф, Томас выдвинул ему ультиматум: либо он отрекается от ереси и следует изначально взятым курсом, либо уходит. Представляете? Ральф, на котором держался весь проект, должен был уйти. Разве не смешно? 

Нет, Томас, конечно, не этого хотел. Он ждал, что Ральф сдастся на милость победителей, а вот я не был в этом уверен. 

Ральф из той породы людей, что способны стену головой пробить. Он упрямый - в хорошем смысле этого слова. Он умеет добиваться своего, и я бы не удивился, если бы он наплевал на нас и начал все сначала. С другими музыкантами, с другим названием, с нуля... Он бы смог. Но ему не пришлось выбирать, потому что я для себя уже все решил. 

Я сказал, что уйду вместе с Ральфом. Вот и все. 

Объяснять что либо уже не было нужды - при таком раскладе и название, и имущество группы оставались за нами, этого никто не мог оспорить. Они и не стали. Им просто пришлось уйти. Единственное, на что они могли рассчитывать, это что Ральф попросит их остаться, но Ральф не попросил. Он вообще ни слова не сказал. Так что утром половина группы собрала свои вещички и убралась ко всем чертям. А мы остались. 

Наверное, вы думаете, что я дорвался до власти и был страшно рад? Ничего подобного. На самом деле я даже приблизительно не представлял, как мы станем выкручиваться. Через пару недель нам предстояло маленькое гастрольное турне, а мы были не настолько круты, чтобы позволить себе его отменить. Вы же понимаете - убытки, неустойки, репутация группы... С нами потом никто не захотел бы иметь дело. Но это были технические трудности, с которыми мы в конце концов справились, а вот Ральф... 

Ему было очень плохо. Потерять разом партнера и половину группы - это не шутки, и, должно быть, чувствовал он себя отвратительно. Собственно, это было видно. Он в те дни ни черта не делал, только слонялся по дому, как привидение, а Ральф, который ни черта не делает, это какой-то неправильный Ральф. Он же трудоголик, он и сам без работы не может, и другим отдыхать не дает, а тут вдруг - полная апатия и безразличие ко всему. Я его никогда таким не видел. Надеюсь, и не увижу больше, потому что... это было жутко. И я снова ничего не мог с этим сделать. Ну не уговаривать же Томаса вернуться... Хотя приходила мне эта мысль. Знаете, если бы я был уверен, что они больше не будут собачиться, что все у них будет хорошо, я бы, может, и рискнул. Черт бы с ними, пусть бы и дальше облизывались у меня на глазах, лишь бы Ральф был доволен. Но люди ведь не меняются, понимаете? Не думаю, что Томас сделал бы какие-то выводы и перестал гоняться за каждой юбкой. И если бы только юбкой... Черт бы его побрал. 

Одним словом, лучшее, что я мог сделать для Ральфа - это оставить его в покое и надеяться, что все как-то само утрясется. Да и не до Ральфа мне было, если честно: нужно как можно быстрее найти новых музыкантов. Естественно, я чувствовал свою ответственность: я развалил группу - я и должен был собрать ее заново. Так что пока Ральф изображал призрака, я устроил кастинг и нанял двух парней. А потом гонял с ними наш концертный репертуар по двадцать пять часов в сутки. Один, без вокалиста. Ральф заходил иногда в студию: постоит, посмотрит - развернется и уйдет. Смешно, но ребята, кажется, его боялись. А, впрочем, неудивительно. Я и сам боялся лишний раз к нему подойти. Мне все казалось, что он вот-вот сорвется, истерику закатит или что-нибудь в этом духе. А то и вовсе распустит проект к чертовой матери. 

К счастью, ничего такого не случилось. Мы отыграли свое турне, практически без накладок - ребята оказались достаточно профессиональными, почти не лажали... Но как же я психовал перед первым выступлением - словами не передать. Я понятия не имел, чего ждать от Ральфа, он до последнего был как отключенный. Мне казалось, он выйдет на сцену, встанет перед микрофоном и будет стоять столбом. Или вообще не выйдет. Только я в нем ошибся. По-моему, он в тот вечер самого себя превзошел. Наверное, это и была истерика, которой я так боялся, но зал при этом визжал и бился в конвульсиях. А после концерта он опять ушел в режим ожидания, но это-то и понятно - выложился он полностью. 

В общем, после турне он довольно быстро пришел в норму, а норма - это когда невозможно понять, что с ним происходит, хорошо ему или плохо, весел он или злится. Бог его знает, что у него там внутри. Мне иногда хочется разобрать его на запчасти и поковыряться во внутренностях, чтобы узнать, как он устроен. Хотя... нет, не хочется. Там, наверное, страшно. 

Мы с ним тогда так и не поговорили о развале группы, поэтому я не в курсе, что он об этом думал. Но, что бы ни думал, делать он продолжал то же самое. Все для того чтобы раскрутить группу, привлечь людей, заинтересовать публику... Знаете, меня всегда в нем удивляло, как он умудряется сочетать свою гениальность с трезвым расчетом. По моим представлениям, одаренный человек должен быть беспомощным во взаимодействии с внешним миром, кому-то другому приходится за него решать бытовые вопросы, заключать сделки, налаживать контакты... Наверное, примитивные у меня представления. Ну да я вообще несложно устроен: поесть, поспать, заняться сексом... 

С сексом, кстати, у меня в те времена было не очень. Жена далеко, подружку заводить - как-то хлопотно. Девочек-поклонниц, конечно, никто не отменял, но я не любитель трахаться с кем попало. Случалось и такое, разумеется, но в целом я вел почти аскетический образ жизни. И ни черта хорошего в этом не было, особенно на фоне вечно лапающих друг друга Томаса и Ральфа. А уж каково было Ральфу, когда он остался один, я даже представить боюсь. Он ведь очень... сексуальный, понимаете? Не в смысле 'сексуально привлекательный', хотя и это тоже, а просто темпераментный. И при этом я ни разу не видел, чтобы он заводил интрижки с какими-то посторонними людьми. Может, он был настолько аккуратен, что никто ничего не замечал, а может, и правда у него не было этих интрижек. Да, наверное, и не с кем было заводить - не попадалось в нашем окружении представителей секс-меньшинств. Ну, почти не попадалось. Единственный эпизод, который я помню... 

В общем, мы тогда делали клип к одной из песен. Помнится, компания подобралась совершенно безумная. Несколько дней мы снимали всякую канитель, потом решили отпраздновать окончание съемок, ну и устроили вечеринку. Вечеринка, надо сказать, удалась, особенно хороши были девушки. И я планировал познакомиться с ними поближе, но ни черта у меня не вышло. Из-за Ральфа. Потому что один парень из съемочной группы стал проявлять к нему повышенный интерес - сами понимаете, с какими намерениями. Но Ральф не был расположен идти на контакт и через какое-то время ощутимо занервничал. Я довольно долго наблюдал за их маневрами, и в конце концов мне это надоело. Я взял парня за локоток, отвел в сторонку и вежливо объяснил, что, если он не уймется, то у его стоматолога вскоре будет много работы. Однако, мои доводы на него не подействовали, и, по-хорошему, следовало бы ему все-таки врезать, но очень уж не хотелось портить такую хорошую вечернику. В общем, кончилось тем, что я стал изображать ревнивого мужа: таскался за Ральфом и оберегал его от домогательств. Сам он тоже включился в игру и стал строить мне глазки, вешаться на шею. Так мы весь вечер и проходили в обнимку. И, знаете, с одной стороны, мне хотелось сквозь землю провалиться - мне казалось, что все смотрят только на нас и понятно о чем думают, а с другой - мне понравилось. Это же был Ральф. И он был со мной. 

Нет, я не могу сказать, что мы как-то особенно сблизились после того случая. Да и куда ближе? Мы и так проводили вместе уйму времени, а в первые месяцы после смены состава он вообще только со мной и общался. Ребят он не то чтобы игнорировал, но сторонился немного. Да и они взирали на него как на какое-то грозное божество, что тоже не способствовало налаживанию отношений. Ребята были совсем молодые, и, наверное, Ральф казался им ужасно крутым и неприступным. Но, разумеется, когда он захотел их приручить, то сделал это с легкостью. Он умеет располагать к себе людей. На мне он тоже в свое время опробовал все эти штучки, на которые купились Джон и Стиви... Да, он немного манипулятор, но я не вижу в этом ничего плохого. Впрочем, я пристрастен, я вообще в Ральфе плохого не вижу. Он удивительный. И очень талантливый... Я очень его люблю. 

Нет, я это далеко не сразу понял. Я долгое время считал, что секс с ним - это что-то вроде дурной привычки, как курение. Хочешь избавиться - и не можешь. Поразительно, каким я был идиотом, сейчас даже вспоминать странно. А тогда... тогда я вообще мало что понимал. Я словно оказался в кошмарном сне. И все надеялся проснуться, но так до сих пор и не получилось. 

...Тот день я надолго запомнил. Знаете, бывает такое, что все из рук валится с самого утра, - вот и у меня валилось. Сначала я забыл дома телефон, потом застрял в пробке, опоздал на встречу, и человек, с которым нужно было увидеться, меня не дождался, а на обратном пути у меня сломалась машина, и я бог знает сколько проторчал на обочине, замерз как собака и домой добрался на чертовом такси уже хорошо заполночь. А там меня встретил психованный Ральф. Он, видите ли, волновался, весь вечер мне названивал - я, естественно, не брал трубку - и к ночи он накрутил себя до настоящей истерики... В общем, мне прямо с порога заявили, что я последняя сволочь, что приличные люди так не поступают, что я должен был предупредить, что со мной что-то случится, потому что он подумал, что со мной что-то случилось... Это сейчас смешно, а тогда мне было как-то не до смеха. Я и так был в бешенстве, а тут еще Ральф со своими претензиями. Тоже мне, мамочка... Короче, я разозлился окончательно, и в итоге мы поругались. Я послал его ко всем чертям, ушел к себе и громко хлопнул дверью. Он что-то еще орал мне вдогонку, потом успокоился. А я переоделся и спустился на кухню. Только поужинать мне не удалось. 

Он появился на пороге, едва я сел за стол. Постоял у косяка, поразглядывал меня, потом подошел и прижал мою голову к своему животу. Вот так вот взял и уткнул меня лицом в свою майку. Ненадолго совсем. Но мне хватило, чтобы свихнуться. 

Наверное, он просто хотел сказать, что не злится больше или что рад меня видеть живым и здоровым, но странный же способ он для этого выбрал... В общем, когда он испарился, я понял, что не хочу есть. Я отодвинул тарелку и отправился за ним. 

Кажется, мне хотелось его ударить. Точнее, избить до полусмерти. В крайнем случае - сказать ему, какая он дрянь и как я его, гребаного педика, ненавижу. Дверь в его спальню я открыл пинком. Он вздрогнул, но потом увидел меня - и улыбнулся... Понимаете, он меня не боялся. И ничего плохого не ждал. Думаю, испугайся он хоть на долю секунды, я бы очнулся и тут же ушел, но он смотрел на меня так, словно я Санта Клаус с мешком подарков, и... я отпустил тормоза. 

Как ни странно, все, что происходило дальше, я хорошо запомнил. Я повалил его на кровать, за ноги развернул на живот. Он попробовал уползти, но я уцепил его за ремень, поставил на четвереньки, стал нащупывать застежку... Он пытался брыкаться и что-то возмущенно выкрикивал, но, как мне показалось, не всерьез. И не от страха или отвращения, а просто от неожиданности. Не готов он был к такому повороту. Как и я, впрочем. А потом он... не сказать чтобы расслабился, но как-то притих. И позволил стянуть штаны. И все остальное - позволил. 

...Наверное, это нельзя считать изнасилованием, только я представления не имею, как бы я себя повел, если бы он стал сопротивляться по-настоящему. Мне кажется, я бы не остановился. Я бы не смог. 

Тогда я об этом, конечно, не думал, до меня далеко не сразу дошло, чем все это могло закончиться. Тогда мне просто было паршиво. Настолько, что хоть с моста прыгай. Я понимал, что натворил что-то ужасное, что-то такое, чего делать было нельзя, и теперь все необратимо изменится, все будет совсем не так, как должно быть. Больше всего на свете хотелось отмотать назад, чтобы можно было вернуться на кухню, тихо съесть свой ужин и уйти спать. И я совершенно не представлял, что делать дальше. А Ральф словно добить меня решил - засмеялся и говорит: 'Ну вот, не хватало только без гитариста остаться'. 

Без гитариста, понимаете? Сукин сын... 

Я встал с кровати, застегнул штаны и заявил, что он может не беспокоиться - у него не будет проблем с гитаристом. И вышел. 

Потом меня всю ночь трясло. А следующие несколько дней были совершенно кошмарны. Не уверен, что смогу это описать... 

В общем... Понимаете, я честно пытался делать все то же самое, что делал всегда, вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось, но это же было невозможно. Чертов сукин сын был буквально повсюду. Куда бы я ни сунулся - везде натыкался его чертов смеющийся взгляд... Господи, я чуть с ума не сошел. А самое скверное, что я безумно его хотел - до дрожи, до умопомрачения. Я думал, я умру, честное слово. 

Не знаю, чем бы все это кончилось. С моста я бы, конечно, прыгать не стал, но из группы, наверное, пришлось бы уйти, а это даже хуже, чем с моста. К счастью, я не успел ничего решить. 

На третий, кажется, день после той ночи я торчал в студии, возился с гитарой, и тут явился Ральф, уселся рядом. Я сделал вид, что в упор его не замечаю, хотя меня от его близости вело так, словно я головой приложился. Он дотронулся до меня, этак вскользь, и спрашивает: 'Злишься?'. Да нет, что ты! Всего лишь подыхаю. Черт... 

Не помню, что я ему ответил, что-то вроде 'с чего бы мне?'. Он встал, прошелся туда-сюда, подобрал какой-то бесхозный шнур, свернул в рулончик. Потом присел напротив меня и говорит: 'Хочешь, приходи сегодня'. Запросто так, без церемоний. Ну и... честное слово, я чуть не заплакал от злости. Он что, издевается? Мало мне было дерьма, он решил еще добавить? Только он не издевался. Но я, конечно, все равно сказал нет. Я же обещал, что проблем не будет - значит, их не будет. А что мне оставалось? На шею ему броситься? Ему еще повезло, что я гитару об него не сломал. 

Он вздохнул, сказал: 'Жалко', - и убрался. А я сидел и учился дышать заново. 

Как я дожил до ночи - не представляю. Кажется, я был совсем не в себе. Когда все разошлись, я еще долго торчал внизу, не хотел подниматься, боялся до обморока. Потому что там был Ральф, и он был не против меня видеть... 

Понимаете, он сам виноват. Ему понравилось, он хотел еще. А я мог дать ему то, что он хотел... В общем, я не сумел пройти мимо его спальни. Вошел без стука. Закрыл за собой дверь. И встал, не представляя что делать дальше. 

Он отложил ноутбук, слез с кровати, подошел очень близко, сказал: 'Ты передумал?'. Вместо ответа я засунул пальцы ему в рот. Что было дальше, я... нет, я не стану рассказывать. 

...После всего я, конечно, отключился. Впервые за несколько дней спал как убитый и проснулся только после обеда - прямо там, в его постели, на той же половине кровати, которую занимал Томас. Ральфа, разумеется, уже не было, он ранняя пташка, наверняка поднялся часов в семь. Трогательно, что он не стал меня будить. 

Что я чувствовал? Трудно объяснить. Все это свалилось на меня как-то сразу и вдруг. Тут и совершенно безумный секс после долгого воздержания, и стыд, и отвращение к самому себе... Я подсел на Ральфа, как на хороший наркотик, с первого же раза. И соскочить уже не смог, стал приходить каждую ночь - благо, он не возражал. А я все надеялся, что это пройдет, что появится в один прекрасный момент некая идеальная женщина - и дурь из моей головы выветрится, я снова стану прежним, нормальным и здоровым. Но проходили месяцы, а она так и не появилась, хотя выбор был велик и разнообразен. А жена... О ней я старался не думать - о том, как буду смотреть ей в глаза. Я был очень перед ней виноват. Ральф - это ведь не развлечение на одну ночь, которое можно понять и простить. Вы же понимаете, я работал с ним, проводил с ним уйму времени, да еще и трахал его плюс ко всему... 

Знаете, я все пытался отделить одно от другого. Ральф - это мой друг, музыкант, лидер группы. А та горячая штучка, к которой я приходил по ночам - это не он, это какая-то похотливая шлюха, которая хотела много секса. Я просто давал ей то, что она хотела, и она платила мне тем же сексом, только и всего. И уж конечно я не собирался афишировать наши отношения. Каждое утро я выбрасывал из головы свои ночные похождения и становился как бы самим собой. Ни единого взгляда в его сторону, ни одного прикосновения без крайней необходимости... Вряд ли это кого-то обманывало, кроме меня самого. 

Как к этому относился Ральф - я не знаю. Я уже говорил, что никогда его не понимал, поэтому просто не знаю. Но он мудрей меня, и я думаю, что он, наверное, сознательно давал мне возможность оправдывать себя сколько угодно и не пытался вразумлять. Должно быть, понимал, что ничего из этого не выйдет, пока я сам для себя что-то не решу. А я решать не торопился, мне и так было неплохо. Я говорил себе - зачем что-то менять? Все равно, пока мы откатываем турне, не получится вернуться к жене. Или завести подружку. И какой смысл трепыхаться? Тем более что Ральфу нужен секс, ему будет тяжело, если я перестану его навещать. А после турне намечались какие-то другие мероприятия: прямой эфир на радио, к которому следовало спокойно подготовиться, или интервью для очередного пафосного издания, а потом еще и еще что-то, и так до бесконечности... 

Насчет Ральфа и его потребности в сексе я, кстати, нисколько не преувеличиваю. Знаете, каким бы повернутым на сексе ни был я сам, мне до Ральфа далеко. Я не понимаю, как он мог подолгу обходиться без партнера - с его-то темпераментом... А еще я не понимаю, почему Томас так легко от него отказался. Заполучить такого любовника и тратить время на каких-то случайных мальчиков-девочек - подобное плохо укладывается у меня в голове. Впрочем, это проблемы Томаса. Когда он понял, чего лишился, было уже поздно. Если, конечно, понял, в чем лично я не уверен. 

Само собой, он не исчез из нашей жизни после ухода, кое-какие сведения о нем до нас долетали. Он вроде бы пытался собрать группу, но проект провалился, и после этого он, кажется, совсем завязал с музыкой и подался в бизнес. А Роберт играет до сих пор и даже неплохо устроился. Впрочем, неважно. После их ухода я довольно быстро выбросил их из головы. А уж когда Ральф оказался в моей постели... 

Хотя вообще-то это я в его постели оказался. Сам он ко мне никогда не приходил, кроме того случая, когда прибежал греться. Это было во время турне, в каком-то дерьмовом отеле на краю света. Сукины дети экономили на всем, включая отопление, и по номерам гуляли такие сквозняки, что с кровати сдувало. Очень было неуютно ложиться в постель в одиночестве, но к Ральфу я не пошел, он в тот вечер так вымотался, что еле на ногах стоял и вряд ли на что-то годился. В общем, я уже засыпал, когда он явился: завернутый в одеяло и в ботинках на босу ногу. Одеяло он бросил поверх моего, совершенно бесцеремонно забрался в постель, сказал: 'Холодно, твою мать', - и уснул. Быстрее, чем я успел опомниться. 

Знаете, я замечательно выспался той ночью, только утром странно было обнаружить у себя под боком не блондинку с розовыми сосками, а парня с бородой и волосатой грудью... 

Да, я трахал его уже месяца два, а то и больше, но ни разу не засыпал с ним в одной постели, всегда уходил к себе. А тут вдруг оказалось, что просто спать с ним - это приятно. Да и утром нам, как вы понимаете, было чем заняться. Правда, никаких изменений в наших отношениях после этого не произошло, отношений ведь как бы не было. Все осталось по-старому: по ночам я приходил трахать Ральфа, а потом умирал со стыда и обещал себе прекратить все это. И однажды мне даже выдался шанс, только я им не воспользовался. 

Это было где-то в конце весны. У нас образовалось окно в графике - дней десять или даже чуть больше - и Ральф предложил устроить что-то вроде каникул. Возражать, конечно, никто не стал, и ребята начали планировать отдых. Стив все никак не мог придумать, куда свозить новую подружку, Джон готовил доску для серфа, ну а мне полагалось повидаться с семьей, и... знаете, я обрадовался. Я подумал - вот он, шанс остановить это безумие и вернуться к нормальной жизни. Денег у меня на тот момент было вполне достаточно, чтобы найти отдельное жилье и привезти туда жену и ребенка, поселиться с ними, воссоединить семью... В общем, я начал присматривать квартиру, почти договорился о съеме. Но в последний момент все отменил. 

Понимаете, я всерьез собирался сделать это. И все уже было улажено, и заказаны билеты на самолет, но чем ближе был день вылета, тем страшней мне становилось. Я говорил себе: я встречусь с Леной, обниму ее - и все станет как раньше. Мы заживем нормально и счастливо, а моя болезнь бесследно исчезнет... Вот это-то и пугало меня больше всего. А вдруг и правда исчезнет? Я перестану навещать Ральфа, он больше никогда не скажет мне 'трахни меня', и я забуду, каким он бывает во время секса... От этого хотелось удавиться. 

Я уговаривал себя до последнего. В день отъезда я встал пораньше, сложил вещи, позавтракал, заказал такси. А через пять минут снова снял трубку и отменил заказ. Вы представить не можете, какое облегчение я испытал. И не потому даже, что наплевал на 'нормальную жизнь' - было же еще одно обстоятельство, из-за которого те каникулы встали мне поперек горла: Ральф же не собирался никуда уезжать, его семья, по понятным причинам, была ему не рада. И он намеревался, как он сказал, побыть в одиночестве. Не то чтобы я его жалел или сочувствовал ему - вовсе нет. Но его предполагаемое одиночество меня сильно смущало. В смысле, я не очень-то в него верил. 

Должно быть, это было глупо - подозревать, что в мое отсутствие он устроит в доме бордель или, скажем, разыщет Томаса, но отделаться от этой мысли я не мог, как ни старался. И, в то же время, проклинал себя последними словами, когда думал, что, возможно, лишаю его развлечений. Кто я, черт возьми, такой, чтобы поступать с ним подобным образом? Не партнер, не любовник и уже даже не друг. Днем гитарист, ночью - машина для секса. У меня не было на него никаких прав. И это особенно бесило. 

Как бы там ни было, я остался. Разобрал сумку с вещами и засел в студии с гитарой. Ральф в это время еще спал и проснуться должен был в пустом доме - ребята разъехались накануне вечером, да и мне следовало уже убраться, - так что он, наверное, удивился, увидев меня. Остановился на пороге, спросил: 'Ты чего?'. Я ответил, что хочу побыть с ним. Он кивнул и пошел дальше: помятый, сонный. В вытянутой майке и бесформенных штанах. Лучшее что случилось со мной в жизни. 

...После завтрака он вернулся в студию, сказал, что хочет разобрать завал в гостиной, спросил, нет ли у меня желания помочь. У меня было огромное желание, и не только помочь. Я оставил в покое инструмент и пошел разбирать завал. Знаете, мы долгое время сваливали в эту кучу разный ненужный хлам, запчасти, всякую недоломанную аппаратуру, и... Господи, чего там только не было! Я нашел там собственную куртку, чьи-то новенькие джинсы, три пары темных очков, камеру, которую мы однажды искали по всему дому, и - не поверите - дамский бюстгальтер. Приличного такого размера. Ральф, разумеется, тут же бросился его примерять, натолкав в чашечки мятой бумаги, и так потом и ходил полдня в этом безобразии, надетом поверх футболки, - пока я не снял. А потом мы занимались сексом. Прямо там, на полу, среди коробок с барахлом. Я поставил Ральфа на четвереньки, стянул с него штаны и оттрахал, глядя, как он царапает ногтями пол. От него пахло пылью, представляете?.. 

Завал мы, кстати, так и не разобрали. Ну, то есть разобрали, но не до конца - нам как-то вдруг оказалось некогда. У нас в тот день была очень насыщенная программа: я домогался до Ральфа в душе, потом кормил его макаронами с сыром, после чего мы пошли в постель и провалялись там до вечера, а вечером решили надраться - для полноты ощущений, так сказать. Я был совершенно неприлично счастлив. И даже разговор с женой мне этого счастья не испортил. 

Она, как вы понимаете, ругалась. Называла меня мерзавцем, безответственной скотиной и много еще кем. Я ей что-то врал, оправдывался, а Ральф в это время сидел рядом и рисовал обезьянок на моем плече. Зеленым маркером. Который я потом три дня отмыть не мог. А когда я положил трубку, он вдруг сказал: 'Ты ее потеряешь. Ее и сына. Ты это понимаешь?'. Я обозвал его пифией и отобрал у него маркер. И нарисовал крылышки у него на спине. Мне нечего было ему ответить. Фактически я потерял их в тот момент, когда отменил поездку. Наверное, мне должно было быть стыдно, но вместо этого я радовался. Знаете чему? Тому, что Ральфу вдруг оказалось не наплевать. 

Думаю, ему действительно было не все равно. Однажды он зашел за чем-то в мою комнату и вернулся оттуда какой-то хмурый. Посмотрел исподлобья и сказал: 'Там, у тебя, возле телефона...'. Я кивнул. Возле телефона у меня лежала стопка рекламных проспектов. Ральф спросил: 'Ты хочешь съехать?'. Я объяснил ему, чего я хотел. И добавил, что передумал. Он сказал: 'ОК, отлично. Закажем пиццу?'. 

Мы заказали пиццу. И пиво к ней. А я тогда впервые подумал, что ему, возможно, нужен от меня не только секс. Наверное, поэтому я и предложил ему в тот вечер поменяться местами... 

У него, знаете, сразу глаза заблестели. Он стал такой насмешливо-ласковый - и настороженный, в то же время. Как будто боялся, что я передумаю. А мне было любопытно, каким он будет в другой роли. Он оказался довольно агрессивным, но, кажется, я чего-то такого и ждал. И... знаете, мне было приятно доставить ему удовольствие. То есть - технически - это оказалось не слишком сложно, только хотелось, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось. А он совсем не торопился... Я, конечно, могу его понять, но мне от этого было очень не по себе, так что, когда он выложился, я сразу сбежал в ванную. А там... там на меня вдруг накатило... 

Помню, я подумал - господи, что же я делаю? Чем, спрашивается, я лучше всех прочих педиков? Ничем. Даже хуже. Потому что я мог без этого обходиться. И обходился большую часть жизни - а что теперь? Я только что лег под парня. Сам. И даже не для того, чтобы получить удовольствие, а просто... вообще неизвестно зачем. Чтобы привязать его? Глупо же. 

Мне от всего этого стало так тоскливо... Я сел прямо на пол и просидел... не знаю сколько. Долго. Пока Ральф за мной не пришел. 

Наверное, у меня был очень несчастный вид. Он ухмыльнулся, присел рядом, спросил: 'В чем проблема?'. Я ответил: 'Ненавижу пидарасов. Себя ненавижу'. Он, знаете ли, кивнул, словно и не сомневался в этом. Потом поинтересовался: 'Меня тоже ненавидишь?'. Я сказал, что его - не могу. Не получается. Он и на это кивнул, а потом добавил, что не знает, чем мне помочь. Наверное, это должно было означать 'помоги себе сам, Кейси-детка'. А я бы и рад, только плохо понимаю как. 

Для него-то все просто, он же себя не ненавидит. Впрочем, меня это только радует. Легко любить человека, который любит себя. Кажется, это единственное, что мне легко дается. Ну и еще, пожалуй, секс, хоть я и не обольщаюсь на этот счет. 

Понимаете, когда мы вместе, в постели, во время секса - очень трудно не поддаться чувству, что он мой, полностью и безусловно. Что он всегда будет хотеть того, что я делаю с ним, и ему всегда это будет нравиться. Он ведь очень открытый в сексе, очень отзывчивый - но вряд ли это моя заслуга. Думаю, с любым другим партнером он точно такой же. И точно так же получает удовольствие, пусть и не такое, как со мной. Он не принадлежит мне, как бы подо мной ни извивался. Во время тех каникул я как-то очень отчетливо это понял, хоть мы и были одни в пустом доме и он не порывался от меня сбежать. 

А потом каникулы кончились, вернулись Джон со Стивом, началась наша обычная жизнь, и я опять стал делать вид, что мы с Ральфом всего лишь коллеги и добрые приятели... Господи, кого я хотел обмануть? Наверняка они обо всем догадывались, а то и просто знали - это же тянулось черт знает сколько времени. Им уже давно все было понятно, только я никак не желал принять очевидное и продолжал твердить себе, что временно повредился умом, хоть это и было чрезвычайно глупо после того, как я фактически бросил семью. 

Самое удивительное, что Ральфа мои метания как будто вовсе не задевали. На людях он не делал в мою сторону никаких телодвижений, а по ночам просто улыбался и кивал, когда я говорил, что иду к себе, так что я не представляю, как он ко всему этому относился: было ли ему неприятно или плевать он хотел на мою конспирацию. А может, он просто давал мне время - не знаю. Но, думаю, малейшего намека с его стороны было бы достаточно, чтобы я перестал играть в эту дурацкую игру. 

Игры кончились где-то в середине лета, после одного из особенно удачных выступлений. Мы были в ударе - зал бесился и сходил с ума, а мы чувствовали себя чуть ли не богами. Ральф вытворял что-то немыслимое, и я глаз не мог от него отвести. Он не всегда бывает таким сумасшедшим, но если уж на него находит, он чуть ли не искрить начинает. Это фантастическое зрелище, поверьте. И в тот вечер мне было как-то особенно приятно осознавать, что вот этот Ральф ночью, после концерта, будет лежать со мной в постели... Только я не представлял, как дотяну до ночи. Едва мы убрались со сцены, как я, не скрываясь, затащил его в туалет и прижал к стенке - мокрого, пахнущего потом, с безумными от возбуждения глазами. Мы целовались, и он сказал, что я соленый, что меня нужно пивом запивать. А потом вытряхнул себя из штанов и сам на меня вскарабкался... Господи, как же давно я об этом мечтал!.. 

Потом мы, конечно, кое-как привели себя в порядок, но, черт возьми, у нас же все равно на лбу было написано, чем мы только что занимались. После такого уже как-то странно было изображать невинность, и я не стал. Я весь вечер не выпускал его из рук. И, разумеется, никто не удивился. Кроме, может быть, самого Ральфа, но мне показалось, что он был этому рад. И той же ночью я попросил у него разрешения остаться. Он сказал: 'Да, разумеется, только по утрам придется расплачиваться'. Меня это, конечно, очень испугало... Ну и, как вы понимаете, оплату я не задерживаю. 

Дальше все пошло почти по-старому, с той только разницей, что я изредка стал позволять себе до него дотрагиваться при посторонних. Изредка - потому что, если я позволю себе все, чего мне хочется, я его измучаю... К счастью, он сам себе многое позволяет. Он вообще довольно легко идет на контакт, так что объятья и поцелуи ни с того ни с сего для него скорее норма... Однажды он поцеловал меня на глазах у Томаса, и, как ни странно, мне это не было приятно. 

Мы в тот день торчали в студии, записывали новый трек, и тут явился наш заговорщик. Помню, как сразу напрягся заменивший его Стив... Хотя мы все напряглись, только по разным причинам. Никто из нас, включая Ральфа, не обрадовался. А самое неприятное, что сукин сын открыл дверь своим ключом. Меня, признаться, передернуло от мысли, что он мог в любой момент войти в дом и, возможно, даже входил в наше отсутствие... Да, я знаю, что это уже паранойя, но ведь он действительно забрал ключ и не выбросил его. Зачем он его сохранил?.. Впрочем, неважно. Он пришел - и работа у нас, конечно, тут же встала. Ральф снял наушники, спросил: 'Зачем пожаловал?'. Тот ответил что-то вроде 'так, тебя повидать'. Думаю, ностальгия его замучила. Мы ведь действительно очень весело проводили время, когда все только начиналось... 

В общем, он отозвал Ральфа 'на пару слов'. Они вместе вышли в коридор, а я отложил гитару и сел так, чтобы их было видно. Ну и... они стояли, разговаривали о чем-то. Говорил, в основном, Томас. И все время дотрагивался до Ральфа. То волосы с лица уберет, то за плечо потреплет. Ральфу это не доставляло удовольствия, судя по тому, как он уворачивался. И тут Томас попытался его обнять: обхватил за шею, потянул к себе - почти как в тот раз, когда я их застал в постели. Ральф оттолкнул его, попятился, и... Я не выдержал. Вышел в коридор и с удовольствием врезал мерзавцу. Челюсть у него оказалась крепкая, так что я потом несколько дней с трудом мог играть, но в конце концов я все-таки уложил его на пол. А потом еще ботинком прошелся по ребрам и только после этого испугался. Подумал, что Ральф бросится его защищать, понимаете? Это было бы... Думаю, это был бы конец. После такого я бы просто не смог к нему больше подойти. У меня от одной мысли об этом ноги стали ватные... 

К счастью, Ральф этого не сделал. Он подошел ко мне, толкнул меня к стенке, прижался - и мы стали целоваться, как ненормальные. Томас, тем временем, встал и тихо убрался. И, казалось бы, все закончилось хорошо, но я тогда подумал, что этот поцелуй, возможно, и являлся одним из способов защитить Томаса - очень уж демонстративным он мне показался. Но, конечно, формально у меня не было поводов для недовольства. 

Потом, какое-то время спустя, случилась и еще одна встреча - сразу после выхода второго альбома. Точнее, прямо во время выхода. Лейбл устроил презентацию, и почему-то большие боссы решили, что на ней должны присутствовать все музыканты, которые когда-либо играли в группе. Нашего мнения никто, конечно, не спросил, и в результате мы имели счастье повидаться с бывшими коллегами. 

Ну, с Робертом мы довольно мило поболтали, ему, как и прежде, на все плевать, включая меня и Ральфа, а с Томасом... Я с Томасом не болтал, а вот Ральфу не удалось избежать беседы. Они снова отошли в сторонку и минут пять о чем-то говорили. Я тянул коктейль и наблюдал. На сей раз Томас вел себя прилично, рук не распускал, да и Ральф, по-моему, совсем не нервничал. В общем, они расстались, пожав друг другу руки, и Ральф вернулся ко мне. Взял свой стакан, сделал глоток - и говорит вдруг что-то вроде: 'Представляешь, он предложил остаться друзьями'. Я только плечами пожал - а у него был выбор? Ральф засмеялся и сказал, что напишет об этом песню. Я посмотрел на Ральфа и тоже засмеялся. 

Это было действительно забавно... Понимаете, мы стояли там посреди зала, с этими своими дурацкими коктейлями, и потешались над Томасом, который не мог этого не видеть, а я понимал, что наше веселье - всего лишь еще одно представление на публику, все та же показуха, только чуть более тонкая и злая. Не знаю, что чувствовал Томас, но я, вместо того чтобы праздновать победу, прикидывал свои шансы: сможет Ральф когда-нибудь выбросить из головы бывшего любовника? И если сможет, то удастся ли мне занять освободившееся место? Почему-то я почти уверен, что нет. 

Просто, мне никогда не стать Томасом, в этом все дело. Я не... 

Понимаете, я же не идиот, я ведь знаю, что все, что у меня есть, досталось мне то ли случайно, то ли в насмешку... Например, шансов оказаться в группе подобного калибра у меня не было никаких. Мне ведь было тридцать, когда Ральф меня нашел. У меня была семья и довольно унылый послужной список, мне совершенно нечем было похвастаться, хоть я и не последний гитарист на свете. А шансов оказаться в постели с Ральфом - и того меньше. Зато теперь, когда у меня все это есть, я только и делаю, что стараюсь это не потерять. Изо дня в день, каждую чертову минуту. Это выматывает. Постоянное стремление соответствовать, постоянный страх ошибиться... Когда-нибудь у меня просто не останется сил... 

Я не знаю, что делать. 

Если бы я хотя бы был уверен, что действительно нужен ему - все стало бы намного проще, но я до сих пор не знаю, кто я для него, значу ли хоть что-то. Может, ему просто удобно иметь меня под рукой? Я всегда рядом, я не хожу налево, я вынослив в постели... Но попадись ему второй Томас - меня тут же сдадут в утиль. Просто выселят в другую спальню - и все. А уж из группы я сам уйду. 

Нет, я не представляю, как с ним об этом говорить. Что я ему скажу? Что люблю его больше жизни и сдохну без него? В лучшем случае он посмеется и предложит потрахаться. В худшем... Нет, нет, я не могу с ним об этом говорить. А другого способа узнать, что он чувствует, просто не существует. 

Думаю, я буду тянуть до последнего. В том, что это 'последнее' рано или поздно наступит, я почти не сомневаюсь. И скорее рано, чем поздно. 

...Знаете, Джон - наш барабанщик - славный парень, симпатичный, обаятельный. У него поклонниц больше, чем у Ральфа - честное слово, я не преувеличиваю. Когда он пришел к нам на прослушивание, он был почти ребенком, совсем зеленым мальчишкой. Теперь он подрос и превратился в красивого молодого мужчину. Он, конечно, не гей, у него есть девушка, но... у меня же тоже была жена. Разве мне это помешало? Ничуть. И ему не помешает, я уверен. Стоит ему только захотеть. 

Нет, я ни в чем его не подозреваю, просто... Не так давно, с месяц назад, мы возвращались домой на своем гастрольном автобусе. Было уже очень поздно, темно. Ральф работал с ноутбуком, а я задремал ненадолго. Когда я проснулся, Ральфа рядом не было, он спал на заднем диванчике, положив голову Джону на колени. Вот так. 

Конечно, это ни о чем не говорит, но теперь я все равно не смогу отделаться от мысли, что этот мальчик - следующий, кто будет ублажать Ральфа в постели. И я ничего, понимаете, ни-че-го не смогу с этим сделать. У меня нет никакого права предъявлять претензии. Ни формального, ни морального. Как я могу чего-то требовать от человека, перед которым так виноват?.. 

Что я имею в виду? Развал группы, уход Томаса - ничего больше. 

Ральф меня, конечно, в этом не винит, но он ведь не знает всей правды. Я однажды спросил у него, как бы он поступил, если бы я не поддержал его тогда. Он сказал, что ему пришлось бы сдаться. Согласиться на все условия и сдаться, чтобы никто никуда не ушел. А потом он знаете что сказал? Что я все правильно сделал. Поступил как настоящий друг. Понимаете? Он же ни о чем не догадывается, он думает, что я просто был на его стороне. Он же мне, черт возьми, верит. 

Господи, какой же мразью я себя иногда чувствую... Черт... 

Простите, я... Можно я помолчу немного?


End file.
